Intento de vacaciones, by Francis
by Honey-Ve
Summary: A Francia se le ha ocurrido una idea, una muy perversa idea. Inocentes naciones se embarcan en un vuelo en busca de vacaciones, pero no cuentan con que llevan un francés a bordo y que la mala suerte los persigue.   *En construcción de los siguientes caps*
1. Te tengo una propuesta

El rubio de ojos azules más pervertido de toda Europa se encontraba viendo una de sus tantas películas depositadas en un gran baúl del ático; ya se notaban en él las marcas del tiempo, pero aún permanecía brillante y suave como su primer día en territorio francés. "Lo que el viento se llevó" provocaba el deslizamiento de unas tantas saladas lágrimas cada vez que el auto-llamado oniichan la veía. Ya al término de la cinta, el francés se hallaba en un estado agónico de tristeza, que arruinaba el casi perfecto cutis del elegante europeo. Apagó el televisor y hundió el rostro en un suave cojín de rojo de terciopelo, y comenzó a morderlo.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¡Todos tienen derecho a obtener un poco de amour!

Cada vez abrazaba con más y más fuerza (o furia?) a la pobre y ya arruinada almohada. Ya estaba húmeda por las lágrimas derramadas. La arrojó lejos, en una esquina oscura, mucho más oscura que la habitación misma.

-Esto no se compara al abrazar a mon petit, o al tierno de Ita-chan…o a ese cejudo tsundere de Inglaterra-poco a poco la expresión de su rostro sufrió una metamorfosis, de tristeza a picardía-… o a todos mis queridos y deseables países juntos y encadenados, sólo para mí-se relamió los labios con la más pura expresión de maldad. De pronto, una idea, una muy grandiosa idea alumbró su mente.-¡Claro! Si los invito a todos a pasar unas "inocentes" vacaciones con hermano mayor, podré tenerlos bajo mi disposición y abrazarlos y besarlos y, y…-no pudo más con todo lo que pasó en su mente y de un alto se levantó del sillón- ¡Los llamaré ahora ya!

Encendió la lámpara de una mesita junto al sofá para buscar su libreta. El primero en la lista: Alemania, y no tendría la necesidad de marcar a Italia, lo más probable es que estuviera junto a él.

Se sentó en el apoyo del sillón y comenzó a marcar los números del alemán. Entre la espera, entrelazaba sus dedos en el cordón del teléfono, ansioso.

-A-Aló-dijo una adormecida voz.

-Buenas noches, mon ami.

-¿Cómo…cómo demonios se te ocurre llamar a esta hora?- Eran las 3 a.m.

-¿Quién es, Doitsu?-la tierna voz de Feliciano se reveló."_No decía yo…"_

_-_Ese idiota del vino, Italia.

-Oh, ciao, oniichan!- se animó a gritar el pequeño.

-Bonjour, ma chère Italie.

-Dime qué quieres-ordenó Alemania.

-Bueno, después de una gran discusión interna, y de innumerables flash-back, viendo todas las veces en que ustedes me han apoyado y acompañado, he decidido invitarlos a una placent-carraspeó-…relajantes vacaciones en…Rapa Nui!- fue el primer lugar que se le ocurrió-.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Crees que te voy a comprar eso de las "relajantes vacaciones"?

-¿Vacaciones? ¡Yo quiero ir!-Italia comenzó a insistir. Agarró la polera del alemán y comenzó a zamarrearla-¡Vamos, Doitsu, vamos!

-¿Ves? A Ita-kun le agrada la idea. No lo desilusiones.

Italia de un momento a otros arrancó de las manos de Alemania el teléfono.

-¡Sí, sí!¡ Vamos a ir!

-¡No Italia! Ese pervertido-decía mientras arrojaba manotazos para atrapar al menor, mas este dio un salto fuera de la cama- quiere aprovecharse de nosotros se vamos con él. ¡ITALIAAA!

-Hoy a las 6 de la tarde nos juntaremos en el aeropuerto de mi país. Está bien, mon petit?

-¡Ya! Ciao, oniichan, Io L'amo molto!

-No, Italia, NOOOO!-el alemán gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Después de colgar, Veneciano cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente desnudo, ahí, parado junto a la cama.

-Do-Doitsu, tengo frío…Doitsu…te enojaste?

Alemania saco el brazo desde debajo de las sábanas y atrapó la muñeca del menor, para arrojarlo donde él.

-No me puedo enojar contigo, Italia-lo cubrió con las sabanas-.

Feliciano se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio, al momento que decía "Ti amo, Alemania".

Siguiente: Amerika

Quien posiblemente se encontraría con Matthew, así que prefirió llamar a este último. Además, el autoproclamado héroe podría estar durmiendo y pondría una voz más chillona de lo normal por haber sido despertado.

Al momento, un tierno "hello" contestó la llamada.

-Mi querido mon petit, qué te encontrabas haciendo?

-Bu-bueno, ya me había acostado, pero Alfred aún no y está jugando Play allá abajo…y-y no puedo dormir…por el ruido.

-Oh-el francés sintió pena por el menor- si tan solo yo estuviera allí contigo…pero tengo grandes noticias, llamo para invitarte a unas tiernas vacaciones- comenzó a darle las indicaciones y concluyó con un:-y avísale a tu tonto hermano, golpéalo por mí. Je t'aime-y colgó-.

Canadá quedó paralizado. Ese francés últimamente se había comportado muy cariñoso con él, demasiado. _"Aunque con los otros países, con Italia o España…bah! Mejor dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y trataré de dormir". _Y así hiso.

Y así continuó marcando los teléfono acorde al orden de su libreta, hasta que llegó con Arthur. _"Ese inglés…ya me las arreglaré con él". _Una risa macabramente pervertida salió de sus labios.

¿Cuál sería el próximo?: Pues Austria.

Ya eran las 03:43 de la madrugada, aquel señorito se enfadaría y comenzaría a dar clases de buenos modales al rubio, mas este no le prestaría atención, porque lo que menos le interesaba era el hacer sentir incómodo a otro.

Simplemente marcó el número y esperó.

Después de medio minuto, lo que le pareció una fatal espera al francés, una voz jadeante contestó.

-Aló, ¿quién es?-la húngara había corrido lo más rápido posible por alcanzar la llamada.

-Tú no eres Roderich, dámelo.

-Primero dime quién eres.

-¿Acaso mi irresistible voz no te parece familiar?- sacó una voz mucho más suave de lo habitual.

-Sí, pero no quiero recordarlo.

- Soy Francis, y dame a Roderich, por favor.

-Para ti no está-respondió secamente.

-¿Qué demon…?- no pudo continuar ya que Hungría lo interrumpió.

-Llamaste porque necesitas algo, supongo.

Debo decirle algo a Austria, es de extrema urgencia-se quejó el francés.

-¡¿Acaso no entiendes que él está durmiendo? ¿Viste la hora antes de llamar? ¡¿LA VISTE?

Francis palideció, esa húngara sí que era fría, por lo menos con él.

-Ya, ya, está bien, te lo diré. Lo estoy invitando a unas vacaciones en Rapa Nui conmigo y…

-¡No irá! Eres un peligro para todo ser vivo-otra vez interrumpió. Elizabeta era muy sobreprotectora.

El francés carraspeó y prosiguió.

-Y como decía, conmigo y los demás países. Ya sabes, Italia, Japón, Alemania, Inglaterra…

-Irá si voy yo con él-impuso la chica.

-Bueno, bueno, has lo que quieras, pero Austria debe estar aquí en el aeropuerto a las 6 de la tarde. Adiós.

Y colgaron a la vez.

Prosiguiendo con la lista…turno de Japón. _"Tan tímido que es Kiku, dudo que venga…"_

Llamó. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de espera.

Marcó otra vez. La voz grave del líder del japonés contestó.

-Eeehhmm, bueno, gomen nasai, señor Bonnefoy, pero Japón se encuentra con Grecia, podría llamar allá o intentar más tarde.

-Oh, gracias de todas formas. Au revoir.

-Sayonara…

Como buen Francis que era, no iba a esperar unas horas más para ubicarlo, simplemente llamaría a Heracles.

El griego se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Kiku, durmiendo. Hace un rato veían con curiosidad el firmamento, en el interior de un hoyo que el mismo Heracles cavó. Japón continuaba observando esos pequeños puntitos blancos que tanto misterio encerraban. Hasta que un gato blanco interrumpió su momento de concentración. Repentinamente suubió al pecho del japonés y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas frenéticamente con la nariz al adormecido griego, al cabo que logró despertarlo.

-¿Eh? Mikuni, ¿qué sucede?- levantó la vista para posarla con preocupación en la del felino.

-Miau…miau.

-Entonces deberé informarle- dirigió su verde mirada al ón-san, Mikuni dice que el señor Francia acaba de llamar preguntando por usted. Necesita darle una información.

-Oh, entonces, perdóneme usted, Grecia-san, y usted, Mikuni-san, me ausentaré por el rato- Se incorporó y salió del agujero. Grecia, por su parte, continuó descansando, esta vez abrazado al animal.

Ya después de llegar prácticamente corriendo donde el superior del griego, este le entregó el teléfono y contestó a la llamada del francés.

-Buenas noches, Francia-san, por favor disculpe la demora. ¿Le soy útil en algo?.

-¡Hola, Kiku! No hay problema; y sí, llamo porque te tengo una invitación.

-Oh, no debería preocuparse por mí.

-¿Y cómo no lo voy a hacer? Eres un gran amigo, Japón-Francia supo ocultar una poco inocente risa-.

-M-Muchas gracias.

-Hoy nos juntaremos a las 6 de la tarde en el aeropuerto de mi país, iremos a…Rapa Nui!-parecía disco rayado por todas las veces que había repetido la misma frase- Y si quieres, puedes traer a algún "amigo".

-Quizás eso sería una molestia para usted.

No, no te preocupes! Todos son bienvenidos por oniichan. Adiós, nos vemos.

-Adios, que esté bien-y dejó el teléfono en su sitio correspondiente.

Se retiró de la habitación para tomar nuevamente rumbo hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Heracles, era una distancia de más o menos 200 metros, y la oscuridad hacía de el un lugar difícil de transitar, sumando a esto los restos de la Antigua Grecia que se encontraban desparramados por el sector.

"_Entonces, ¿debería invitar a Grecia-san? Podría estrechar relaciones con él"_. Ingresó por segunda vez al agujero para sentarse frente al de verdes ojos. Estaba despierto, y con Mikuni en la cabeza.

-Grecia-san, Francia-san me ha invitado a unas vacaciones en Rapa Nui, y me ofreció llevar a alguien más-no sabía como informarle su propuesta, así que tomó aire y continuó:-…y…pensé en usted-bajó la mirada, escondiendo sus enrojecidos pómulos.

Con la calma característica del griego, este le contestó.

Oh, entonces yo…soy especial para Japón?-preguntó mientras miraba fijamente una brillante estrella del firmamento.

El mencionado sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que iré. Soy amigo de Japón-san, me agrada-y apoyó su mano encima de la del oriental, para estrecharla fuertemente por unos segundos.

Continuó marcando números de acuerdo al orden de la lista; para terminar con Rusia.

Dejó la libreta junto al teléfono y se desplomó en el sillón, estaba agotado de hablar tanto. Comenzó a recrear cada una de las cosas que se le habían ocurrido en su mente, qué cosas haría; una que otra forma de engrupir a las inocentes naciones para conseguir "aquellos" que lo movió a planear la invitación; o qué llevaría para el viaje. Pronto el cansancio lo derrotó, y cayó en un profundo sueño…

Espero que les haya gustado, trataré de subir los demás capítulos pronto, apenas llevo ideado el 20% de la historia, pero creo que ya sé como continuará, sólo me falta relatarla bien –hago lo mejor que puedo- y ojalá la continúen leyendo, si no me da la paja de subirla :) :3

Cuídense~ ~


	2. La mala suerte nos persigue

Lentamente abrió los ojos; un hilillo de saliva colgaba de su boca. Veía con dificultad, su cabello estaba enredado y le dolía el cuerpo. No era muy cómodo dormir en un sillón. Se levantó y miró la hora: 14:27. Tenía tiempo de sobra para darse un baño, preparar las maletas y hacer algo con lo que se refería al inglés.

Dejó correr el agua en la bañera, la cual desprendía un sofocante vapor caliente. Buscó una pequeña botella a medio llenar y arrojó unas gotas de su rosado contenido en el agua. Era una esencia de rosas o algo así, cosa que relajaba mucho al francés. Se quitó las vestimentas e ingresó lentamente a la bañera. Se dejó llevar por el placer que le provocaba. Cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza, hasta que todo su cabello se vio envuelto por el líquido.

Una hora después ya estaba listo, vestido y perfumado para la ocasión. Buscó una maleta y comenzó a escarbar en el clóset; llevaría una chaqueta, tres o cuatro camisas y poleras, pantalones, zapatos y muchos, muchos accesorios con los que combinar la ropa. Y obviamente ropa interior llamativa, unas cadenas, maquillaje, lubricante –nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar, pero si nos referimos a Francis…- y una cámara fotográfica.

De un momento a otro llegó a su mente la idea de que debería reservar un avión, sólo para él y sus amigos, con la máxima seguridad posible, todo el que entrara allí no podría salir jamás a menos que él quisiera…o tuviera mucha fuerza. Y claro, también había que preocuparse de la seguridad de sus vidas, con un paracaídas para cada uno. Y alguna que otra especificación técnica, como el irse por el camino más largo –que cosas no podría hacer en un avión completamente cerrado, diez y tantas naciones completamente desprotegidas y un frasco con vaselina- y tener una azafata.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, después de una pequeña discusión con la asistente del aeropuerto tenía todo listo y dispuesto. Se dirigió a la cocina con maleta, una gran maleta en mano, buscó un saco de papas que tenia bajo un mueble, tomó un sartén del mismo y salió de la casa. Subió a su ato y arrojó todo en os asientos traseros. Encendió el motor y tomó rumbo a un especial lugar…

El inglés se hallaba sentado en un sofá azul con las piernas cruzadas, curiosamente viendo un programa que trataba de cocina; lo podía ver por la ventana. Con sartén y saco en mano entró por esta en cuclillas hacia el británico, con el máximo de silencio posible, para llegar a esconderse tras el respaldo del sillón. Arthur logró notar un cambio en el ambiente, que de pronto un potente olor a rosas inundara el salón no era muy normal que digamos. Tuvo un leve presentimiento, hasta que sus sospechas se hicieron mayores al sentir la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, justo atrás de él. _"No, por amor de Dios, que no sea él, por favor", _pensó. Comenzó a girar la cabeza con temor, debía confirmar sus dudas. Se encontró con una macabra y oscura sonrisa. El rostro del inglés se tiño con en frió blanco, incluso tuvo intensiones de gritar, pero pronto todo en su mente, y visión, se fue a negro.

18:32

El británico por fin despertó. Cuando tuvo la noción de que se encontraba sentado en un avión lleno de gente y ruido, y con nada más ni nada menos que junto a un especial francés, lanzó un desgarrador grito, que llamó la atención de todo aquel que allí se encontraba, y saltó de su asiento, con la intensión de correr en dirección a la puerta, pero una suave mano que de la muñeca lo atrapó interrumpió su propósito.

-Ya es tarde, Arthur-exclamó el francés. Los ojos de Inglaterra se pusieron blancos-otra vez-, pero sin perder la energía, comenzó a vociferar.

-Tú, TÚ, WINE BASTARD! ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Cómo diablos llegué acá? ¡Me golpeaste, eso hiciste! ¡Y lo más probable es que te hayas aprovechado de mí! ¡Maldito, te mataré!- y como dicen, del dicho al hecho hay poco trecho, se abalanzó sobre el ojiazul para ahorcarle y gritarle innumerables improperios más en su idioma natal.

Ante tal alboroto, Ludwig y Antonio, que también se encontraba allí, corrieron impedir un muy probable homicidio, al tiempo que un albino de rojos ojos reía con sus fastidiosos "kesesesese" y un sádico ruso disfrutaba de la desgracia ajena. Los pacificadores sujetaron a Arthur con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que el francés se incorporaba, había caído al suelo.

-¿Acaso no te gustó mi sorpresa?-preguntó la pobre víctima del ataque.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, wine bastard?-aún seguía forcejeando, aún tenía ganas de continuar ahorcándolo, quería asesinarlo y alimentar a los perros de Ludwig con sus restos.

Antes esto, Alemania se cansó del alboroto y decidió poner orden en el lugar.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Inglaterra, compórtate y siéntate! Y tú Francia-señalándolo con el dedo índice- ¡deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño! ¡Dejen de pelear como dos idiotas!¡Hay que mantener el orden!-se había puesto rojo por toda la energía que utilizó en el reto.

-¡Bravo, Doitsu! Eres muy valiente-Italia le aplaudía con toda fuerza y alegría.

-¡Tonto hermano! Deja de hablar así de ese idiota cabeza de patata-claro, si España estaba, obviamente Lovino no faltaría, era algo así como un pack 2x1. Pero el menor de los gemelos no prestó atención.

El inglés, al ver las cosas que era capaz de hacer Francia, largó a llorar. Cubrió su rostro con las manos, tratando de disimular su estado, mas los sollozos , en los que descargaba rabia e impotencia, no se podían esconder.

Una familiar mano se posó en su hombro.

-Calma, Arthur, estoy aquí para ayudarte si lo necesitas- Dos azules ojos se dejaban ver tras unos transparentes cristales. Su dueño le ofrecía una reconfortante sonrisa, prácticamente perfecta.

Un resignado británico alzó la vista, en busca de la mirada de su compañero. Le tomó la mano y con un gesto de agradecimiento, le constestó.

-Thank you, idiot-y volvió a esconder el rostro.

Pasados unos segundos, en los que no hubo palabra alguna, su acompañante expuso unas últimas palabras.

-Ahahahaha, hasta ese estúpido de Francis te lo logra mentir- la insoportable risa burlona del americano no logró contenerse. Le sacudió el cabello con la mano y se sentó…atrás, para comenzar a molestar al pobre de Kumajirou, rodeado por los brazos de su dueño, obligándolo a comer hamburguesas que había ordenado exclusivamente para ello.

Toda esta escena fue observada por China, que con mala (o podría decirse buena?) suerte estaba sentado en las últimas butacas, acompañado por Iván. Todo el tiempo notó la alegría que el ruso sentía al momento de la pelea, cosa que lo disgustó.

-Oye, Rusia…-

-Da?-el mencionado le dirigió una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

Se produjo un momento de silencio, pero Yao no dudó en romperlo.

-¿Por qué te hace tan feliz la desgracia ajena-aru?- frunció el entrecejo.

La sonrisa de Rusia se esfumó al instante, estaba extrañado. Ocasiones anteriores le habían salido con la misma interrogante, pero…China?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, da?-los ojos violeta de la gran nación se abrieron mucho más de lo normal, aguardaba con temor la respuesta.

-Porque-el oriental cerró los ojos, tomó la suficiente cantidad de aire que creyó necesaria y le comunicó lo que sentía-…porque eso es muy feo-aru. Primero debes ponerte en los zapatos del otro-aru. Siempre se debe ayudar-aru, hacer todo lo posible para que sean felices-aru –una lágrima se deslizó por la suaves tez del …nunca me ha gustado la gente así-aru- Con suavidad, Rusia le acarició el rostro, a modo de retirarle la humedad-…y tú…tú-aru…no eres la excepción-aru-Yao se levandtó del asiento para alejarse de su compañero, dejando con la mano estirada a Iván, quien lo siguió con la mirada-.

-Per Yao…-susurró el ruso. Hubiera querido pararse y seguirlo, explicarle todo y quizás, besarlo, pero sabía que eso podría empeorar las cosas. Sólo escondió la cara tras su bufanda y cerró los ojos con fuerza, al igual que los puños.

Mientras tanto, China había dirigido el paso hacia las primeras butacas del avión para hablar con Arthur.

-Inglaterra –san, vi desde allá todo lo que pasó-aru, y creo que lo mejor-aru, es olvidar todo para hacer el viaje menos tenso-aru…y después podrías vengarte de Francis-aru- le sonrió y fue a tomar asiento tras Antonio, pronto hundió la vista en el oscuro paisaje que se le ofrecía.

Arthur, si bien nunca subió la mirada para ver a su compañero, puso atención en todo lo que este le aconsejó y, aunque fuera difícil de aceptar, era lo mejor que podía hacer, si no quería pasarlo peor. Y al regreso del viaje, una que otra fórmula mágica no le haría mal a ese bastardo francés.

Francis, que había estado todo este tiempo encerrado en el baño-debía arreglar todo lo que ese idiota británico había estropeado-, prácticamente haciendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido, fue y se sentó junto a Inglaterra, para continuar acosándolo. Y ya cuando se le pasaba la mano, un entrometido Estados Unidos interfería para "casualmente" interrumpir las intensiones del francés.

Pero habían más pasajeros en el avión~

En la fila del costado, a la cabeza, la pareja greco-japonesa no hacía más que descansar. Como comúnmente se encontraban: el griego durmiendo apoyado en el hombro del japonés, que también tenía intensiones de reposar, pero hasta el más mínimo ruido llamaba su atención. Incluso había ocasiones en las que el oriental quería levantarse, para ir al baño o conversar con alguna que otra nación; no obstante, Heracles, se esforzaba por retenerlo a su lado.

-Más pasta, per favore.

Una y otra vez, la pobre azafata ya no daba más con tanto pedido. _"Este pasajero come y come como que si fuera a acabarse el mundo". _Aún así, le ofrecía la orden con la más amplia de sus sonrisas.

-Italia, no deberías comer tanto-Alemania veía con preocupación las grandes proporciones de pasta que engullía el italiano.

-No-decía entre cada bocado-…no me va a pasar…nada…Doitsu…¿por qué no…no pides tú un poco? Mmmm.

-Mejor que no. Vas a terminar con dolor de estómago; aunque…podría solicitar algún poco de cerveza -Se levantó a medias de su asiento, buscando con la mirada a la aeromoza. Cuando dio con ella, le dirigió un gesto con las manos para llamar su atención.

-¿Necesita algo, señor?

-Eehhmm, sí…algo…quiero un poco de…-no le agradaba mucho la idea de dar la impresión de alcohólico-.

-¿Cerveza?

-¡Sí! ¡Eso!- _"Acaso leyó mis pensamientos?"_

-En un momento-y la azafata se internó en busca del pedido-.

-¡Y tráigame una también!...¿Quieres algo, Gilbird? Aaawww, que grandioso pollo eres, ¡somos tan awesome los dos!- la egocéntrica ex-nación se auto-elogiaba –claro, ¿qué más podría estar haciendo?- allí, atrás de du hermano. Dio media vuelta y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo del asiento.

-¡Hey, Austria! ¡Tira ese aburrido libro! Ni siquiera en vacaciones eres awesome. _¡Kesesesese!_

El mencionado cerró el libro, utilizando uno de sus dedos como marca-páginas, y miró por encima de los lentes al prusiano.

-Por favor, métete en tus propios asuntos. Si me disculpas…-y continuó leyendo el ejemplar.

Gilbert, con lo cargante que es, extendió un brazo hacia el airstócrata con intención de quitarle el libro, pero…

-¡Aaargh! ¡Húngara del demonio que te atreves a golpear a ore-sama!- La muy atenta Elizabeta, de un sartenazo logró impedir una próxima invasión prusiana.

"Tenía razón, eh? Tremendo lío que tuve que hacer para poder subir un simple sartén, ¿ven que es necesario llevar uno bajo la manga? NADIE toca al señorito Roderich sin mi autorización."

Y al otro costado del avión…

-¡Oh! ¡Mira, Lovi, mira!- con insistencia, el español jalaba la polera del mayor de los italianos, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-¿Y qué demonios quieres que mire? ¡Está todo oscuro, idiota!

-Si te fijas bien, por allá se ven unas islas; mira, acércate.

El italiano acercó la cabeza al vidrio, quizás así Antonio dejaría de fastidiar.

-Sigue todo nublado, bastardo. Y déjame continuar con lo que estaba haciendo –se reacomodó en el asiento y posó la mirada fija hacia el pasillo.

-Eso te pasa por mirar tan tarde…-se giró para ver lo que "tan ocupado" mantenía a su Romano. Aún seguía observando la nada-. Pero ¡sólo estás mirando hacia adelante!- Pronto vio que, llevando hamburguesas en su carrito, la aeromoza se cruzó por el corredor meneando la cadera.- ¡Claro! ¡Le estás mirando el trasero! ¡Ordinario, PERVERTIDO!-le gritaba en la cara, estaba furioso. El italiano se alarmó ante tal situación, veía que el español fácilmente podría continuar con su ataque de celos, pero podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente avergonzado. Incluso la azafata. Sin embargo, Antonio calló, no pudo continuar, rompió en llanto. _"Otro más"_, pensó Francia. Se acomodó y perdió la mirada en el tapiz nublado que por la ventana se veía.

"_Porca miseria, esta vez si que la embarré. ¡Qué problemas que me da este español, mamma mia!". _Se le ocurrió una idea, pero esperó a que todo estuviera más calmado y que nadie le prestara atención, excepto Hungría.

-Oye…Antonio-aproximó el rostro al mencionado, quien le daba la espalda- ¿estás my enojado?

Silencio.

-España…¡contéstame, maldición!

-Déjame…-ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la mirada.

-Per favore, mírame…Antonio-le tomó el rostro con suavidad para observarle a los ojos.

-Lovi…tú sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso,sobre todo en público, pero…debo entender que eres así, por lo que tengo que aprender a…- un sorpresivo beso le quitó el aire. No fue uno tan largo, pero suficiente como para perdonarlo.

-M-Me…perdonas?

Antonio lo atrapó con un abrazo.

-Claro, mi Lovi. Te amo- _"Fusosososo!"-._

- Y yo a ti, bastardo-con timidez le correspondió la muestra de afecto.

**Nota: **Hungría nunca los separó de vista.

-¿Quieres un poco de mi vino, Arthur?- le acercó la copa al inglés

-¡No! ¡Leave me alone, stupid! – lo empujaba , lo quería bien alejado de sí.

-Vamos. SÉ que quieres. No seas tímido-insistía con la copa.

Por suerte, Alfred apareció…otra vez.

-¡Hey, England! ¡¿Viste que ayer te derrotamos 4 a 2? Tu equipo de futbol a estado decayendo. ¡No pueden contra mí!-se había interpuesto a medias entra Francia e Inglaterra.-¡Ahahahaha!

-¡Fuck! Sólo es una crisis momentánea, pero como sabes, mi futbol es el mejor de todos-_ "Idiota, tenía que sacar el tema del partido ese…"_

Francia, por su parte, había encontrado una nueva víctima.

-Y tú, mon petit ¿quieres?-otra vez con el mismo juego de la copa-.

-No, no, gracias…

Canadá si que estaba solo, no tenía quien lo protegiera…bueno, sí, estaba Alfred, pero con lo incompetente que es…incluso llegaría a estar mejor sin él.

-Vamos, te va a gustar. Toma un poco.

-No, no quiero…

Y así estaba el ambiente. Calmado. Sin peleas ni gritos. Pero no todo lo bueno dura por siempre…

Un brusco movimiento del avión estremeció a sus ocupantes.

¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

Ya pasó, tranquilos.

Minutos después, otro con un poco más de intensidad, que logró romper el equilibrio de la azafata, despertar a Heracles y hacer caer a Gilbird de una barandilla. Preocupación en todos los rostros.

-Do-Doitsu, tengo miedo.

-Calma, ya va a pasar-el rubio rodeó con los brazos a Feliciano.

Ahora sí, un movimiento de mucha mayor intensidad…y que no se detenía.

Gritos por todos lados. Las mayores naciones se levantaron. Alemania abrió la puerta de la cabina. Lo que vio le provocó un escalofrío. Dos pilotos desesperados por tomar control sobre la máquina, moviéndose de aquí a allá.

-¡¿Qué, qué ocurre?-atrás de Ludwig apareció un preocupado Rusia, aguardando la respuesta.

-La máquina, la máquina-dijo uno de los pilotos-está estropeada. Con el apuro con que fue reservada…y la insistencia por arrendar una…no alcanzó a ser chequeada completamente…¡Prueba con esa palanca, John!

Alemania y Rusia se miraron. Sabían lo que iba a pasar. Corrieron al sector de los pasajeros para informar, pero una fuerza los impulsó hacia adelante.

¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

-¡El avión cae!-vociferó Ludwig.

Aquí está, la segunda parte del fic *0* Salió más largo de lo que creí. No voy a poner FrUK por si lo están sospechando, espero no decepcionarlos D: y ahora tengo que ponerme a escribir el próximo porque me ha dado paja de hacerlo, pero tengo la idea. Si no les gusta me dicen y allí veré que hago, aunque así me complicarían la vida TToTT. Ciao~ :3


	3. No tengas miedo

-¡El avión cae!-vociferó Ludwig, que con esfuerzo logró estabilizarse-¡Alguien busque los paracaídas! Rusia, ven conmigo.

Hungría fue la primera que tomó valor, buscando los artefactos en los portaequipajes, y así, entregárselos a cada tripulante. Al mismo tiempo, Iván y Ludwig corrieron -o trataron- hacia la puerta de salida.

-Uno, dos…ahora!

Con toda la fuerza posible, lograron abrir la ahora su salvación. Apenas entró un chorro de aire al avión, Gilbert, con paracaídas preparado y Gilbird revoloteando junto a él, a modo de brincos llegó a la puerta y se lanzó sin cuidado alguno.

-Nos vemos abajo, Weeeeeeeeest!

-Bruder!-siguió el trayecto de su hermano con la mirada, hasta que se perdió completamente entre las oscuras nubes. Luego la dirigió a Ivá –el ruso asintió.- ¡Japón, Grecia!-como vio que eran los más tranquilos (bueno, "calmados calmados" no estaban, pero por lo menos no chillaban tanto como los otros) los llamó.

El griego tomó la mano del asiático, a quien el sorpresivo gesto le hizo enrojecer las mejillas, y con paso firme fue hacia la salida.

-¿Está preparado, Kiku?- como siempre, le preguntó con calma, disimulaba muy bien el miedo frente a aquella situación.

-S-Sí, sí…no,no, NO!-agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Soltó la mano del griego e intentó escapar, pero con unas simples palabras Heracles lo detuvo.

-Japón-san, no se olvide de que está conmigo- Le ofreció su compañía, acercándole la mano para que la cogiera. El oriental dudó por un momento, sin embargo le correspondió el gesto.

-Cuando diga tres, saltamos.

-Cla-Claro-el pobre japonés temblaba.

-Uno, dos…tres.

Por unas milésimas de segundo, Heracles fue el primero en arrojarse, y a pesar de la potencia en la caída, nunca soltó la mano de Kiku. Ya se veía que a este último se le salía el corazón de un ataque. Abrieron los paracaídas y prontamente se hundieron en el mar.

.::.

¿Cómo estaba el ambiente en la aeronave?

Pues no muy agradable. Canadá abrazaba a su oso intensamente, como si fuese la última vez. Antonio y Lovino se abrazaban mutuamente, sin pudor. Italia corrió hacia Ludwig, se aferró a su cintura. Francia no hacia más que jalar de la polera al inocente que se le cruzara por el camino, preguntando por qué tenía que pasarle todo a él.

-¡Tú que te crees aviador!-dijo el inglés, mirando a Estados Unidos, al momento en que Francis atinó a zamarrearlo.-¡Anda y soluciona el problema!

-¡N-No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo!-Luego miró a su hermano- ¡Matt, te elijo!- el pobre canadiense lo miró con desagrado, estaba rezando para que todo acabara de una buen vez.

Inglaterra apenas logró quitarse al rubio de encima, tomó del cuello de la camisa al norteamericano y lo empujó encima de un asiento, acorralándolo.

-Entonces-frunció el entrecejo-¿por qué diablos llevas una chaqueta de aviador?-respiraba como un toro.

-Porque-el héroe que estaba en aprietos-…porque me queda bien! ¿Acaso no me veo genial?

Aish, eso dolió.

Silencio. El inglés bajó la cabeza, sin embargo, aún no se había calmado por completo.

-¡Idiota!¡Imbécil!-le gritaba en la cara, ahora sí que estaba furioso- ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza! ¡Eres un…eres un inútil!-pero a pesar de todo lo dicho, se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo intensamente-Tengo miedo-susurró.

-Yo también, Iggi-le correspondió el abrazo.

.::.

"_Bien, creo que es tu turno, Yao. Piensa en todos los pandas que podrás abrazar al regreso. Sí, los pandas-aru"._ Se paró y como pudo llegó a la salida. Dio un suspiro y comenzó a tomar impulso. _"__Yī, èr, sān!". _Saltó, pero cuando apenas despegó los pies del suelo, alguien lo detuvo, haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero.

-Voy contigo, da?-sonrió, con la intensión de que lo perdonara.

China lo miró con disgusto, pero qué sacaba con decirle que no, si de todas formas debía dirigirle la palabra algún día.

-Está bien-aru.

El ruso lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo estrechó entre sus grandes brazos, susurrándole un _"perdón Yao" _al oído.

-¡Rápido, aún quedamos muchos!-Ludwig rompió su momento de reconciliación. La paciencia no le duraría por mucho.

-Pero Alemania, ¡si se ven tan lindos juntos!-Feliciano asomó la cabeza por detrás del rubio.

-Hay que pensar en los demás, Italia.

-Ve~ Por eso me gusta Alemania, porque es fuerte y valiente!

Ludwig no logró evitar sonrojarse. _"Da-Danke?"_

Lástima que era cierto. La hora de China, y ahora Rusia, había llegado. Al momento que saltaron, de improviso Iván atrapó a Yao en un nuevo abrazo, para caer con él. Sí que era fuerte.

.::.

-¡Por favor, vengan! ¡Dejen la cobardía a un lado y tomen control de sí mismos! ¡Ya es tiempo de saltar!- El alemán veía con molestia el tumulto de naciones que se generaba en la parte delantera del avión. ¡¿Qué acaso no se daban cuenta de la situación?

Sin embargo, no hacían ni el menor caso.

-¡Ustedes, vayan hacia atrás! ¡Háganse hombres de una buena vez!- Hungría no dudó en utilizar amenazas, y si agregamos un duro utensilio de cocina entre medio, no sería muy conveniente contradecirla.

Como era de esperar, Canadá por delante. Seguido por su "hermano"-que fue quien lo empujó-, el británico y Francia de último. Prontamente obedecieron, la chica regresó con el señorito, SU señorito Austria, que estaba un poco tenso…qué mas se podría esperar?

-Mon petit, ve tú primero. Oniisan te cuidará la espalda-Canadá palideció. _"¿Por qué a mí, Kumajirou?". _Pero tenía un hermano, se supone que los mayores deben cuidar a los más pequeños.

-Brother…por qué no…?

-¡Para eso está Inglaterra! ¡El quiere ir!-Por la espalda lo forzaba hacia adelante.

-¡¿Qué QUÉ? No ¡No!- el de ojos verdes trataba de hacer lo posible por repeler el ataque del norteamericano. Y lo logró…a medias. Atrapó de la camisa al francés y lo impulsó hacia adelante, directo a la salida. Suerte que este tenía lo que se podría llamar reflejos rápidos, o no tan lentos como los del inglés, cosa que pudo aferrarse a su muñeca, botándolo a él también.

Lo siguiente: un efecto dominó.

Si el francés consiguió capturar al inglés, este lo logró con el compañero que mas "a mano" tenía: Alfred –_"curse"_-, que por su parte agarró del brazo con que su pequeño y hermano abrazaba a su oso.

-¡Kumajirooooooooooou!-Le fue imposible retenerlo, haciéndolo caer lejos de si- ¡KUMAJIROOOOOOOU!

-¡Los paracaídas, abran sus paracaídas!-Alemania si que se asustó al ver aquella imagen: cuatro cuerpos que descendían, pero ninguno abría su paracaídas. Inglaterra fue el primero, ahora caía con un francés pendiendo de su pierna. Estados Unidos y Canadá lo repitieron.

.::.

-Señor Roderich, es su turno. ¡Pronto, vaya!- Hungría, como siempre, preocupada por los demás.

La elegante nación obedeció, no quedaba otra. Se colocó frente a la salida, y a momentos de saltar…

-Espera…¿qué acaso tú no vas?-arqueó una ceja.

-Yo iré al final. Me aseguraré de que todos estén bien- Elizabeta, la más valiente de todas, y seguramente todos.-

-No te preocupes, ve junto a Austria-creo que el puesto de vigilante ya estaba ocupado por cierto alemán.

-Pero, pero yo quie…

-¡Hungría-chan, tírate luego, per favore! ¡No tengas miedo!- el italiano seguía las reglas del rubio.

-Pero yo quería…-hacía un puchero.

-¡Hungría-san, vamos de una vez!-Roderich impuso su opinión. Ya estaba harto de esperar tanto, aunque tuviera temor.

-Está bien, señor Austria.

Se lanzaron uno tras otro, sin mayor problema, para caer, por suerte, en tierra firme.

.::.

Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, el avión caía rápidamente, probablemente se estrellaría contra la arena…

-¡F-Fratello! ¡España-niichan!...¡Doitsu!

-¡Antonio, Romano!

No reaccionaban.

-Espera aquí, Italia-se dispuso a arreglar la situación.

-Eh? Alemania, qué harás?- Feliciano se mordía las uñas.

El rubio cogió de la camisa a ambos, aún no se separaban del otro, y los llevó frente a la puerta, enfadado.

-¡Rápido!

-Oniisan, cuídate…

-Sí, herm…¡suéltame maldito bastardo!- si que le tomó tiempo reaccionar.

El español acató y miró hacia abajo: tierra.

-¡Aay Lovi, no puedo hacerlo!

-España-niichan, eres valiente, ¡puedes hacerlo!

-Lovi, ¡vamos juntos! ¡Lovi!- pero su querido Lovi estaba atemorizado, frío, paralizado.

-Yo, yo tampoco puedo…

Antonio fue hacia él y le tomó el rostro.

-Lovi, sé que tienes miedo, yo también, pero como dice Feliciano, debemos ser valientes y todo acabará. Dame un beso, sí?-la clavaba esos enormes orbes verdes, como habitualmente lo hacía.

Y le regaló un dulce beso.

-Vamos?

-Vamos.

Uno, due…tre!

¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh!

.::.

Alemania dió una media vuelta para quedar frente al amante de la pasta.

-Feliciano, es tu turno. Ponte el paracaídas- de todas formas, el alemán se lo acomodó. Seguramente el italiano no sabría como.

-Pero Doitsu…

-Anda, dame la mano- al igual que Heracles, le tendió la mano.

-No puedo, me da miedo.

-Vas a estar conmigo. No te pasará nada, lo juro. Si te llegara a ocurrir algo, yo…yo…

El menor de los italianos se le abalanzó para abrazarlo.

-Está bien, Alemania.

-Cuando te avise, abres tu paracaídas. Por ninguna razón vayas a soltarte de mí. Entendido?

-Entendido!

-Eins, zwei, drei!

Y así llegaron a tierra firme. El avión siguió de largo. Aún iban en él los pilotos y la azafata, lástima que no corrieron la misma suerte. Todas las naciones saltaron minutos antes de que la máquina diera sus últimos suspiros. Un trecho más allá, explotó.

Pero…y los demás?

En el mar. O en tierra, esparcidos por la orilla del océano. Como pudieron llegaron hasta la costa. Ya era prácticamente de noche, sólo los acompañaba la oscuridad. Gilbert y Gilbird, que eran quienes más lejos estaban, apenas sintieron la arena bajo sus pies, se desplomaron contra el suelo. El cansancio los liquidó. Se encontraban allí, varados, sin comunicación ni comida, su vida dependía de los fuertes que llegaran a ser. Las cosas que debieran enfrentar, mañana o pasado, no los iban a vencer, ellos eran valientes y con espíritu, un **"simple" **naufragio no podría contra ellos, no.

Sin embargo…¿Dónde estaban?

* * *

Ya pues, aquí está el 3er capítulo. La verdad no me convence, mas lo dejé así porque quería por separado el capítulo de las aventuras en "aquel" lugar. Y no agregué al anterior porque había salido muy largoso D: esperen los siguientes que van a estar genialosamente frabulloso, no me permitiré decepcionarlos :)


	4. Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

-Eh?-apenas abrió los ojos, se puso una mano en la cabeza. Le dolía. Luego miró hacia abajo: Feliciano yacía dormido junto a su cuerpo, dándole la espalda (estaban en la posición que, comúnmente, llaman cucharita). Había silencio, sólo interrumpido por el ir y venir de la marea y, de vez en cuando, algún "ve~" proveniente del italiano. Miró hacia todos lados: agua, arena, árboles y más agua. Estaba intrigado. "¿Dónde estoy?". Lentamente se sentó. Levantó la vista con dificultad, el sol le llegaba directo al rostro. Reconoció una humareda, a unos cuantos kilómetros. "¡Oh, el avión!...Y-Y los demás?". Ya entraba en preocupación, suerte que una simple frase como "Qué demonios?" le tranquilizó. Más allá, un Italia del Surtan desconcertado como él al principio, junto a un España recién despertado a causa del movimiento de su compañero. "Gracias a Dios que se encuentran bien", pensó Ludwig.

.::.

El calor comenzó a subir y, con este, la humedad. Habrían unos 27ºC más o menos. Ya los rayos solares se colaban entre las vestimentas de las dormidas naciones, cosa que los hizo regresar a la realidad. Uno a uno fueron entreabriendo los ojos; el cuarto de ellos fue Francis que, al encontrarse todo desorientado y sucio, lanzó un grito de terror, con lo que consiguió despertar a sus restantes compañeros. "¿Qué pasó?", "¿Dónde estoy?", "Mi ropa está estropeada" y "Maldición" fueron las palabras que más se hicieron escuchar entra la multitud. Pero aún quedaba alguien. A los lejos se divisaba un bulto, que cada cierto tiempo era bañado por la marea. Eso lo intrigó. El alemán se paró y fue a sacarse la duda. De barriga, y con un alga en el cabello, un curioso albino…dormía? Parecía muerto. Junto a él había un pollo, en las mismas condiciones.

-Bru-Bruder-comenzó a zamarrearlo-Gilbert, ¡despierta!

Y así pasó. El susodicho alzó la cabeza, con esfuerzo abrió los ojos-los tenía aún más rojos de lo habitual- y sacó la lengua.

-Iugh, qué asco!-escupió toda la arena que tenía adherida-. O-Oye Lud, ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?-la expresión con la que se dirigió a su hermano era cómica.

-Hemos naufragado.

La cara de Gilbert, al oír esto, cambió bruscamente. Se le vino un pensamiento a la mente.

-Y Gilbird? ¿Dónde está mi awesome pollo?-agitó la cabeza frenéticamente, pero nunca tuvo la ocurrencia de mirar a su propio lado.

-Ahí está-señaló Ludwig. "_Dummkopf"(*)_.

-¡Oh, OH, GILBIRD! ¿Te encuentras bien?-lo tomó entre sus manos, con delicadeza-. Aaawww, mi lindo pollo, ¿cómo puedes ser tan grandioso aún estando mojado? Ah, ¡claro! ¡Porque estás conmigo! ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?-lo acariciaba contra su cara. Alemania se aburrió de ver tal escena de excesiva egocentricidad y se fijó la tarea de sacarle ventaja a la situación.

.::.

-Bien, no tengo idea de donde estamos, pero debemos tener claro que eso no es impedimento para sobrevivir. Y habrá que seguir las reglas si queremos salir adelante. Somos quince…

-Diez y seis-agregó Prusia, alzando su pollo para la vista de todos.

-Como decía, somos quince-los había contado rápidamente, todos estaban en un círculo rodeando al alemán-, así que se armarán cinco grupos de a tres. Los más fuertes deberán explorar el área y buscar materiales para hacer tiendas. Los demás buscarán agua, comida y algo para hacer fuego. ¿Preguntas?

Alguien alzó la mano.

-Pero para qué buscar agua? Allá hay mucha…ve~- Italia, ¿cómo puedes ser tan inocente? O más bien, ignorante.

-Tú ve a buscar comida mejor. Canadá-señalándolo con el índice-, acompáñalo.

-Pero yo no sé…

-No te preocupes. Oniichan los cuidará-tomó de su mano y se levantó-. Vamos?

-Nooooo! Mejor que otro los acompañe. Italia, no…-el alemán protegía lo que es suyo.

-¡Claro, niichan!- dijo sin poner atención al "capitán".

-Y tu, mon petit. Vienes?-le guiñó un ojo.

-E-Está bien-y lo siguió. Se perdieron entre la espesa selva.

"_No pienses mal, no pienses mal. No creo que ese Francis se atreva a "aquello" en una situación como "esta", no". _Ludwig deseaba tranquilizarse, pero como lo lograría si aquel francés tenía el control absoluto de dos ingenuas naciones!

-Y nosotros? Quiero ir a explorar-Hungría imponía su opinión, no como cierto japonés.

-Tú no dudarás allá adentro, ¡eres mujer! Kesesese~

-¿Quieresver, eh? ¿QUIERES VER? Te voy a enseñar lo que una mujer puede hacer. Y tú vendrás conmigo-cogió a Roderich de la manga de su camisa y lo obligó a levantarse.

-Pero yo tengo nada que ver en su discusión…

-Ahahaha, el señorito va a tener que ensuciarse las manos, aunque sea por primera vez en su vida. Tengo que ver esto-y fue tras la húngara, que iba a paso firme por la costa.

-Si quiere yo puedo ayudar con la tienda, podría hacer unas especificaciones técnicas-dijo Kiku, retornando la atención hacia el alemán.

-Claro, Japón. Rusia, tú también?

-Bueno-respondió en un jadeo. Se estaba rostizando dentro de aquella chaqueta. Quitó de su cuello la bufanda.

-¡Iggi, vamos a buscar fuego!-gritó al momento que levantaba el brazo, muy a su estilo _"Héroe"._

-Querrás decir "materiales" para hacer fuego, idiota. Y además no quie…

-¡Let's go for the fire!-y corrió hacia el verde escenario, jalando a Inglaterra por el camino. Eso e no respetar las reglas…

.::.

-Lovi, qué te parece si buscamos algo de agua? Tengo sed…

-Hay más gente que puede hacer eso-_flojo._

-Pero debemos hacer algo…o quieres ponerte a martillar con los demás?-eso no lo dijo literalmente, claro- Y sigo teniendo sed.

-¡Ok, ok!- _"Idiota spagnolo, alla stessa fine mi costringe"_ (*)

Y se largaron a buscar el preciado líquido.

Por mientras, el trío _rusonipoalemán _comenzaba a preguntarse como diablos construirían una tienda.

-Aquí hace mucho calor, no hace falta-propuso el soviético. Sólo alguien tan "arropado" consideraría algo así.

-Puede que en un rato más llueva. Quien sabe, estos climas tropicales son tan raros…-Alemania tenía razón.

El japonés solo se dedicaba a mirar el contorno, pensativo. Pasados unos cinco minutos, habló.

-¡Lo tengo!-dijo indicando al cielo, como si una ampolleta acabara de prenderse-. Necesitamos ramas de palmera, muchas; también algo que funcionen como cuerda; un poco de esto…de lo otro…y como no olvidar aquello…-el nipón parloteaba y parloteaba, al momento que dibujaba los planos sobre la ardiente arena-. ¿Comprenden?

Asintieron. Japón les indicó que buscaran lo necesario; él verificaría si realmente funcionaría. Eso era trabajar en equipo.

-Ok, Kiku. Ya está todo, ¿ahora?- Ludwig arrojó los materiales al suelo, eran bastante pesados.

-Como les expliqué antes, debemos armarla allá-señalaba las orillas de la selva, a unos treinta metros del océano.

¡Manos a la obra!

Y, siguiendo los planes del oriental, comenzaron con la construcción. El alemán se sacó la chaqueta, asó podría trabajar más "liviano", con su cómoda sudadera negra. Lo mismo hizo el japonés. Incluso se arremangó los pantalones. Pero Iván…Iván sobretodo…aquella gruesa prenda, típica de él, no le favorecía mucho. Así que tomó la firme decisión de, contra su voluntad, quitársela. ¿Y qué escondía bajo ella? Dejó ver su espalda, blanca como la nieve-sí, no llevaba otra cosa bajo el traje-. La arrojó lejos. Un tordo pálido, sudado y bien marcado sorprendió a sus compañeros. Sí que se veía atractivo. Peinó su flequillo hacia atrás y dio el pase para la anhelada construcción.

.::.

Diez metros más allá, dos flojos descansaban. Se miraron, estaban incómodos. La presencia del otro no les era muy familiar. Eso les pasaba por no cooperar con las tareas. Yao rompió el hielo.

-A-Así que te gustan los gatos. Es cierto-aru?

El griego miró parsimoniosamente al chino.

-Sí. Tengo muchos…¿quieres uno?

-…

-…

-No, no. Xièxie-le sonrió y volteó la mirada. Así nomás, pues.

_Cinco minutos de silencio._

¡Plaf, plaf!, acompañado de una mini tormenta de arena.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?- Yao giró la cabeza…en dirección al griego? No, era más allá.

Heracles, por curiosidad, también lo hizo.

Quedaron sin habla…bueno, la poca que podrían haber dicho. Esos tres cuerpos sudados, bajo los candentes rayos solares, gastando todas sus energías para conseguir el bien ajeno, se veían tan…_sexys? _Esa palabra preocupó al dúo. Pero era la correcta.

-Rusia, ¡sujeta esto más arriba! Japón, ayúdame con esto!

El ruso notó que alguien lo observaba, así que sacó músculo. Kiku también lo sintió, esos verdes ojos…desde el avión que no lo dejaban en paz. Se puso nervioso. Comenzó a trabajar torpemente. Hacía mal los nudos, no soportaba por mucho tiempo el peso, divagaba en su mente…

-¡Japón! ¿Te ocurre algo?-Ludwig aún entendía nada.

-No, no. Sólo es…es el calor-dio una ojeada hacia atrás, Heracles ya había desistido-. Bien, creo que terminamos.

-Al fin-dijo Rusia.

Se alejaron unos metros para contemplar la construcción. Sí, el japonés tenía razón, quedó perfecta, grande y segura; por lo menos resistiría al clima, y a Italia.

.::.

Francia, aprovechándose de la condición un poco inocente del canadiense e italiano, concluyó en recorrer el sector tomados de la mano. Era discreto para sus planes. Feliciano no se negó, pero el canadiense opuso una débil resistencia. Superable para el mayor. Así que opto por el camino fácil.

-Oye, Italia, ¿te gustan los dulces?

-Ve~ Sí, me encantan. Los pasteles con frambuesas, las tartas de manzana, los…-dejó bien en claro sus inclinaciones. Por mientras, el atrevido rubio, utilizando la poca atención que tenía el italiano, deslizó suavemente una de sus locas manos, comenzando por los hombros, espalda, un poco más, espalda baja, muy baja…-. ¡Mira, niichan! ¡Allá hay papayas!- dejó con la mano estirada a su compañero, se fue a correr lejos.

"_Maldición, lo subestimé", _pensó Francis. No tuvo otra que seguir sus pasos. El italiano cogió todas las frutas que se le hizo posible sostener y se las entregó al mayor, impidiéndole la movilidad de sus brazos. Continuaron con la búsqueda. Las grandes cantidades de árboles frutales hacían del paisaje un lugar maravilloso. Con un poco más de esfuerzo, lograron encontrar la cantidad suficiente. Ya a punto de volver, Matt llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Bananas!

Un altísimo árbol se les mostraba ante sus ojos. Las frutas se veían espléndidas, ¡cómo dejarlas botadas!

Se fueron acercando, cada vez su estatura aumentaba más y más. Eso no sería fácil.

-Supongo que habrá que trepar por ellas-opinó el francés con las manos en la cintura.

Feliciano y Matthew cruzaron miradas.

-Bien, ¡nosotros te ayudamos, oniichan!

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no quise decir eso!-pero sus palabras no tuvieron efecto. Los menores comenzaron a empujarlo por la espalda. Esta vez ellos tendrían la iniciativa.

-¿Tú treparás y nosotros te elevaremos!-dijo el italiano, muy feliz de la vida.

-Creo que con lo que tenemos ya basta…sí-pobre tipo.

-Pero Francis…yo quiero bananas-refunfuñó el castaño.

Dudaba. Se rasgaría la ropa, quedaría peor de lo que ya estaba. Pero…_"Mmm, quizás pueda obtener algún tipo de recompensa". _La idea le tentó. No era tan difícil de convencer.

Asintió. Puso las recolecciones anteriores sobre el verde suelo.

-Tres, dos, ¡ahora!

Los más pequeños le dieron un pequeño impulso. Estaba tan agarrado al tronco como un koala. Apoyando las plantas de los pies en los hombros ítalo-canadienses, subió. Pero hasta allí nomás. ¿Cómo podría ser tan difícil trepar un árbol? Claro, las películas no siempre enseñaban la realidad.

¡Vamos, Francia, tú puedes!

"_No voy a hacer el ridículo, no frente a estos niños"._ El auto-convencimiento podría ser una alternativa. Con una fuerza sobrehumana, alcanzó 30 centímetros hacia arriba.

-¡Así, niichan!

Pero tan rápido como subió, bajó. Descendía de a poco. Seguro que desde ahora odiaría la gravedad. Así que no tuvo más remedio que subir tan rápido como una bala. Arriba podría aferrarse de algunas ramas.

Bien, el tesoro amarillo estaba en su poder.

-¡Eso! Ahora toma todas las que puedas. C-Con cuidado-la violeta mirada de uno de los chicos demostraba la preocupación que guardaba por dentro.

Tiró firme de un racimo. Otros dos no vendrían nada de mal. ¡Listo! Trabajo finalizado. Más tarde podrían disfrutar de las exquisiteces. Pero…¿sabía usted que los gatos están íntimamente relacionados con los franceses? Pues claro, para un gato, el subir un objeto empinado no es algo de otro mundo. El problema venía en bajar. Y aquí no habían bomberos que pudieran socorrerlo.

-Puedes arrojarme las bananas-¡de vez en cuando, Italia tenía muy buenas ideas! Se colocó lo más cerca del rubio-trepa-árboles y estiró los brazos.

-Ok, allá van-giró con delicadeza su tronco, tomó un racimo y buscó el blanco perfecto. Asegurar la estabilidad en una situación así podría ser más complicado de lo que parece. Y he aquí un ejemplo. A momentos de dejar caer las frutas, también dejó caer su seguridad. ¡Fuera abajo!

Los menores vieron en cámara lenta como fue el triste y doloroso final de esta historia. Los cabellos del rubio volaban. Su espalda amortiguó la caída. Fue una reverenda suerte el que no terminara molido, como la causa de la desgracia. A la cresta se fueron los plátanos.

.::.

Utilizando piedras, la pareja de habla inglesa marcó el camino-idea del británico-. Como no hallaban la madera que deseaban, debieron conformarse con demacradas ramitas de planta. Si reuniesen una gran cantidad podrían tener fuego para por lo menos aquella noche. Así que decidieron internarse aún más por el espesor de la selva.

-¡Auch!-se quejó Arthur. Recibió un duro golpe por la espalda-. ¡Idiota, deja de lanzarme porquerías!

El menor, que caminaba tras el paso del inglés, no entendió.

-What? I didn't throw anything(*)…Auch! ¡Eso me dolió!-giró para dirigir la mirada hacia donde creyó fue lanzada el arma. Acertó.

Un risueño mono sostenía otro proyectil, esta vez con el blanco sobre Arthur.

-¡Cuidado, Iggi!

-¿eh?-miró al ojiazul, con extrañeza, sin preveer que, prácticamente una bomba, lo hiciera caer de espaldas.

-¡Ahahahaha!-una risa burlona salió de la boca de USA-. ¿Estás bien?-arrojó las ramas al suelo y corrió a socorrerlo.

El pobre inglés se sentó, sintiendo la mirada fija de su compañero. Pobre, la horrible marca roa, resultado del golpe, no se borraría tan fácilmente. Con el ceño fruncido, alzó la vista.

-¡Cui-cuidado!-y con un grito de terror que le salió del alma, de un salto se levantó y corrió a donde le llevaran los pies. Al parecer el juguetón mono tenía su pandilla. Una muy grande. El líder lanzó un fuerte chillido y, como robots, todos y cada uno de los monos levantaron un brazo. Alfred, suponiendo lo que venía, arrancó hacia la misma dirección que el cejudo. Ese fue el detonante.

La guerra había comenzado.

A la cola de los rubios, cientos de simios brincando de árbol en árbol, lanzaban palo tras palo, como una gran metralleta.

-¡No me sigas! ¡Eres tú al que quieren!-gritaba a jadeos el inglés, trataba de arrancar entre la espesa vegetación.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Por tu culpa empezaron! ¡Corre!-vio con desesperación la manada de mamíferos que se les venían encima-. ¡Corre!

.::.

Rusia, Japón y Alemania, que estaban dentro de la tienda, analizaron la situación. Ese lugar sí que estaba escondido…era virgen! Absoluta tranquilidad, sin gente, grandes edificios ni fábricas que contaminaran. Pedir ayuda sería imposible. Hacer una gran fogata podría llamar la atención. Pero de allí a que pasara algún barco o avión…mil años. Lo otro sería construir una gran balsa, o muchas, pero sería peligroso. También estaba la telequinesis como opción…no, eso no. En eso estaban cuando a lo lejos vieron dos monstruos de tierra y…Elizabetha? Discutían. La húngara era apaciguadora.

-¡De todas formas fue tu culpa, obaka-san!

-¡¿Para qué te acercaste tanto? Era una tentación…

-Eres un hombre completamente sin modales.

-Y tú estás podrido. Kesesesese~

-¡¿Pueden callarse los dos? ¡Fue tu estúpida culpa, Gilbert!

Alemania se les acercó, intrigado.

-¿Qué-miró como su hermano y el austriaco estaban completamente bañados en lodos ya seco-…qué les pasó?

-El señorito aquel me lanzó al barro-se quejó el prusiano.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tu mal educado hermano! ¡Él fue!-se sacó los lentes y sacudió la cabeza. Parecía empolvado.

-Gilbert quiso hacerle una broma al señor Roderich y…fue así como terminó-Hungría, al recordar el hecho, rió.

-Bueno, entonces podrían limpiarse un po…Francia?-se distrajo viendo al rubio.

-Ya llegamos, niichan-Italia y Canadá cargaban al francés por los brazos. Apenas podía caminar. Su ropa totalmente sucia y rota, el cabello desordenado y la cara de lástima que ponía…desdichado. Lo acostaron sobre la arena y Alemania comenzó a cuestionarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Francia se cayó de un árbol. Pero creo que está bien, las plantas amortiguaron la caída-dijo Canadá, al momento en que retiraba los rubios cabellos que adornaban la frente del francés.

-¡Y mira, Doitsu! ¡Trajimos mucha comida!-Italia la llevaba en los bolsillos, al igual que Matthew.

-¿Te duele mucho, François?-Alemania estaba preocupado. De todas formas la caída trajo sus ventajas, no tuvo tiempo de hacer con Italia y Canadá quien sabe que cosas.

-Oui. ¡Matthew, ayúdame!-gritó lastimosamente, alargando una de sus manos hacia el referido. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Lo abrazó.

-Deberías descansar, Francis-propuso el alemán.

Feliciano también ofreció ayuda al herido, pero Ludwig se lo negó. China ya se veía acosado por el ruso, ofreciéndole sonrisas y todo tipo de cariños. El japonés y el griego comenzaron una "Enérgica" conversación. Los amantes de los tomates por fin aparecieron. El menor venía enojado, de brazos cruzados.

-No encontramos agua. Podría llover en un rato más, así que no hay que preocuparse-dijo Antonio, con una imborrable sonrisa en el rostro.

-Maldito español, que tienes tanta fe.

-Lovi, te ves tan lindo enojado-tiró una de sus mejillas.

-¡Suéltame, bastardo!-de un manotazo lo apartó.

Le dirigió otra de sus sonrisas y fue a ver la tienda.

.::.

_Diez minutos después…_

Un gran ruido venía desde la selva. Algo así como una avalancha. ¿Qué demonios?

-¡Coooo~rran!-los rubios busca-fuego aparecieron de pronto, moviendo las piernas desesperadamente.

¿Qué?

Sí, era una avalancha…de monos. Se arrojaron por sobre la tienda, destruyéndola por completo. Y ahora iban en dirección a ellos.

¡Aaaaahhh!

¡Mamma mia, qué griterío! Cada uno arrancó por su cuenta a donde sea: al mar, selva, montañas o la Antártica, daba igual.

Uno de los simios agarró del cabello al mayor de los italianos.

-¡Bastardo, ayúdame!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. El susodicho no estaba mejor que digamos. Esos monos si que eran ágiles.

Un inconsciente mamífero tuvo la osadía de robarle los lentes a Austria. Ahora estaba perdido, todo se veía borroso y sin entendimiento. Esto enfureció a la húngara. _"Si se mente con Roderich, también se meten conmigo". _Sacó de un inimaginable lugar un arma blanca y fue a sartenazo limpio contra los monos. Dedujo por el tamaño quien era el jefe. Contra todo obstáculo, fue donde este y, tomando un gran impulso, le dio el golpe de su vida. El pobre animal quedó knockeado. Su banda detuvo el ataque. Ver a su líder en esas condiciones los ahuyento, no sin antes saquear las reservas de comida. Al fin estaban a salvo, pero no tenían tienda, agua ni fuego, sólo un poco de comida. Además ya era muy arde para volver a incursionar.

Ya entrada la noche, decidieron dormir, como sea. Quizás al otro día sus problemas tendrían solución, habría que tener esperanzas…

* * *

-Dummkopf: idiota, en alemán.

-"Idiota spagnolo, alla stessa fine mi costringe": "Idiota español, al final igual me obligas", en italiano, según mi super traductor *w*

-"I didn't throw anything": Yo no arrojé nada ._.

Saluuut! Perdón por no haber continuado con el fanfic, se me fue todo el tiempo en dibujar y ociar, que lo anduve dejando botado. Pero ya vendrá el otro cap, se los aseguro *-*

Y si quieren, pasen a leer mi otro fanfic: Dia de San Valentin, by Francis, les va a gustar ;) Au revoir y cuidense~~!


	5. Ya falta poco

Al otro día nada había cambiado. Solo había una cosa menos: esperanzas. Pero este día había que comenzarlo de la mejor manera posible. El primero en despertar fue Rusia, desnudo bajo su chaqueta, utilizándola como frazada. Miró al cielo, el mar, y a Yao, quien se encontraba a unos cuatro metros de distancia, junto a Hungría. No lo dudó.

-Y-Yao, ¿quieres dar un paseo?

El chino apenas entreabrió los ojos, vio una silueta muy familia, y con una tierna sonisa.

-¿Qué quieres-aru?-no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

-Bueno, se me ha ocurrido que podríamos dar una vuelta, recolectar víveres y todo eso. ¿Me acompañas?

-Está bien…-el oriental se levantó y acompañó al ruso, internándose en la selva.

Cabe destacar que el de ojos violeta iba no muy bien vestido que digamos, su chaqueta abrigaba una roca cercana.

oOoOoOoOo

-Buenos días, Lovi. ¿Has soñado conmigo?

-Lárgate de aquí, bastardo-dijo el de rulo empujando al español, que estaba encima de sí.

Con aquella conversación, el alemán dejó escapar su sueño.

-Bien, es hora de poner las cosas en orden. Ustedes cuatro-indicando a los hermanos americanos, y el par franchute-inglés-vayan a buscar comida. Tú, Hungría, encárgate de la pesca. Grecia, Japóm, busquen algo con que hacer fuego. España, ve con Romano en busca de agua. Yao e Iván…Iván?

-Ve~ Doitsu, ¡ellos no están! ¡Mira! La chaqueta de Iván-dijo el italiano, apuntando la roca.

-Bah, que raro, puede que ellos…-pensó el alemán, con una mano en el mentón.

-¡Capaz que un león se los haya comido!-gritó Feliciano, a lo que se escuchó una expresión horrorizada múltiple.

-¡No, Italia! Aquí no hay…

-¡Un león! Buaaaa-se largó a llorar sobre la chaqueta tendida del soviético.

-¡The Hero dice que vayamos a buscarlos!

-S´, es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido en años-dijo el inglés.

Y como nadie prestó atención al alemán, se dispusieron a encontrarlos, sumergiéndose en la espesa selva.

-Ve~ Acompáñame a buscarlos.

-Pero, Italia, si eso es imposi…-pero o pudo evitar sentir lástima frente a la cara de súplica del menor.-E-Está bien, iré contigo. No quiero que te pierdas.

oOoOoOoOo

-¡RUSIA!...¡CHINA!

Eso era lo que se escuchaba cada cierto intervalo de tiempo. Todos buscaban a la pareja asiática, incluso debajo de las piedras. Pero nadie sabía lo que en realidad estaba pasando…

-Da, China, tienes una piel muy suave-decía Rusia, acariciando la tez del mayor.

-Xi-Xièxiè-aru- _"Me pones nervioso"._

Ivan caminando muy a lo hondo, lejos de todo el griterío. De pronto, una hermosa flor amarilla con marrón, tan grande como un girasol, se les cruzó por el camino.

-¡Mira, Yao, que hermosa flor! ¿La quieres?

-No, gracias, se ve mejor ahí donde está-el chino no le prestó mucha atención, lo que hizo sentir al soviético.

-Chi-China, eres muy amable, incluso con las plantas. Pero, ¿por qué no conmigo?-el de ojos claros se acercó al oriental, demasiado diría yo, acorralándolo contra un gran árbol.

-E-Es que yo…yo no…-se le notaba al chino el nerviosismo.

-Es que yo nada-dijo con firmeza el ruso, al momento que lo besó con brusquedad.

Apenas le dejó un momento para respirar, y siguió apretando con más fuerzas sus labios contra los del asiático, tiempo en que decidió tomarlo y tirarlo al verde pasto que se extendía por toda la región.

-I-Iván…

-Sé que tú también me amas, Yao. ¿No es así, da?- el ruso no borraba su sonrisa de la cara.

El oriental dudó un momento, pero luego se acercó bruscamente al rostro del soviético y le dio una lamida de los labios a la oreja derecha, al momento que enredó sus piernas alrededor de la pelvis de su amante.

oOoOoOoOo

Horas después, los trece que sobraban volvieron a reunirse en la misma costa donde días antes habían naufragado.

-A pesar de no haberlos encontrado, debemos seguir con nuestros deberes, así que, Alfred, ve junto a Matthew…-el alemán ya estaba imponiendo órdenes.

-Pero, Doitsu, estamos todos cansados-refunfuñó el italiano.

Un "sí, es verdad" se hizo escuchar por parte de todos.

-¡Vamos a bañarnos!- gritó uno por ahí.

Los primeros en tomar cartas en el asunto fueron los integrantes del Bad Friend Trío. Se quitaron todas , todas las prendas en un, dos por tres y se arrojaron al mar.

Roderich, apenas vio la escena, puso una de sus blancas manos sobre los ojos de la húngara, tapándole la visión.

-Vamos, no es algo que no haya visto, sobre todo a Gilb…-la chica se dio cuenta de la gran metida de para-. Perdón, señor Roderich.

-Mmmm, que tibia está, no como las playas de Chile-comentó el ex colonizador de gran parte de Sudamérica.- Hey, Lovi, ¿no quieres jugar conmigo en el mar?-con una gran, GRAN sonrisa, le dirigió la pregunta.

-Anda a molestar a otra parte-el italiano apartó la mirada del esplendoroso cuerpo moreno, mojado y denudo del español hacia otra parte, no quería ser tan obvio.

-Ok, tú te lo pierdes, pero no vengas después a quejarte-y se dio la media vuelta.

-Gilbird, no te metas que te puede dar un resfriado y eso no sería awesome-le indicó el prusiano a su cuasi-hijo.

-Mon petit Canada, ven a bañarte conmigo-el francés le hizo una seña con la mano y le guiñó un ojo.

-Non, merci-y el canadiense volvió a su posición, con la cabeza entre las manos, pensando en Kumajirou.

Al ver la negación, no dudó en llamar a otro de sus "amigos".

-¿Y qué tal tú, rubio cejón, por qué no te vienes a bañar con oniisan, en vez de aburrirte con ese idiota americano?-ya que los dos estaban, curiosamente, uno muy cerca del otro.

-Cállate, rana-re respondió el aludido.

-¿Nadie quiere disfrutar de mon amour?-dirigió la mirada hacia el primero que se le cruzara.-España, tú si que no te puedes negar-y apenas dicho esto, se fue donde el susodicho y lo abrazó por la espalda.

"_Este bastardo está agarrando lo que es mío"._

El italiano se quitó las botas, pantalones y camisa y dio zancadas hacia el mar. Se acercó al parcito y de un manotazo arrancó los brazos del francés.

-Saca tus pervertidas manos de Antonio, idiota-lo dijo con todo el valor y furia posibles.

El rubio no dudó en hacerlo, sí que dio miedo la expresión del heredero Roma, muy inusual en él. A molestar a otra parte, se ha dicho.

-Oh, Lovi, ¿te pusiste celoso?- *-*

El aludido se puso rojo como un rico tomate de su huerta.

-Cállate, bastardo-y se giró, para esconder su cara de la del español.

-Romano está celoso, Romano está celoso (8)-comenzó a canturrear el moreno, dando saltitos alrededor del menor.

-Te dije que te callaras.

-No, porque Romano está celoso-siguió con su jueguito.

-CÁLLATE QUE TE VOY A GOLPEAR-gritó el italiano, con furia.

-Sé que no harías eso porque estás C-E-L-O-S-O-le gustaba sacarle pica al menor, pero ya se las vería.

El sureño no aguantó más y se fue en picada contra España, quien comenzó a correr por cielo, mar y tierra, y con todas sus cosas al aire. Pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa de encima.

-CÁLLATEEE…

oOoOoOoOo

Y así pasaron toda la tarde, unos bañándose, otros jugando, algunos tomando sol o mirando el espectáculo, como Japón, que yacía bajo una palmera, con Grecia apoyado en su estómago, durmiendo como siempre. Sin darse cuenta, el asiático comenzó a hacerle cariño en el pelo, de apoco fue subiendo hasta que llegó al doble rulo del griego. Comenzó a tocarlo de base a punta, una y otra vez, a lo que el de verdes ojos, entre sueños, respondía con un cómico tic en las piernas, tal como Tambor, el conejo de Bambi. Japón nunca supo que lo que estaba haciendo era activar la zona erógena del griego.

De un momento a otro, el norteamericano comenzó con unos tejidos.

-Tengo sed…Arthur, give me water.

-Y de donde quieres que saque, idiot-re respondió con una mirada de odio.

-Tengo sed, dame agua-el de lentes alzó el rostro y sacó la lengua, tal como un perro.

-¿Y por qué no tomas agua de allá?-dijo el inglés, apuntando el mar turquesa. Obviamente lo dijo por molestar.

Y de ahí que el americano no habló más.

Por su parte, Italia comenzó a hacer figuras con arena, especialmente sus famoso y célebre "plato con pasta". Alemania solo veía, no tenía nada más que hacer. Pero el ocio pudo más, llevándolo a hacer, igualmente, monitos de arena. Se notaba que no tenía talento ni práctica, pues lo que hizo era algo así como…¿un wurst? ¿O una oruga? La verdad, no sé.

oOoOoOoOo

-Ya no aguanto más, quiero una Coca-Cola-gemía el norteamericano.

-Te he dicho que no tengo como demonios obtenerla-contestó el inglés.

-Coca-Cola…Coca-Cola…

-Fuck you.

Y ni siquiera las antiguas órdenes de su ex tutor, el de azules ojos se internó en las profundidades del mar, con ropa y todo.

"_Y este, que quiere hacer ahora", _pensó el inglés.

No volvió hasta pasados veinte minutos, con las pupilas dilatadas y el rostro enrojecido.

-¿Qué hiciste, idiota?-el cejón se preocupó.

-Ya no…tengo sed-respondió el americano, como un robot.

Dio una rápida revisión por el lugar, pero la detuvo en un singular pajarillo.

-Mmmmm, McPollo…-se lamió los labios, y se acercó sigilosamente a Gilbird. Mientras más se acercaba, más zombie parecía, incluso hacia los gemidos, cosa que llamó la atención de los bañistas, como Gilbert.

-Hey, ¿qué te pasa con mi awesome pollo?-preguntó el que todos sabemos quien.

-Creo…creo que ha bebido agua de mar-comentó Elizabeta.

-Idiot-murmuró el inglés.

-Mc, McPollo. Mi tener hambre-el americano se detuvo, esperó un momento, y corrió tras Gilbird.¡-MC POLLO!

El prusiano apenas se percató de lo que ocurría emprendió carrera tras el rubio, gritando unas cuantas barbaridades en su idioma.

Pobre pájaro.

Los tres corrían en círculos alrededor de los náufragos, salpicándoles arena hasta por los ojos.

-Auch, mi ojo- se quejó el austriaco.

-¿Qué le ha pasado, sr. Roderich?-se preocupó la húngara.

-Me ha entrdo arena, y se me han ensuciado los lentes.

"_Oh, si se meten con Roderich, se meten conmigo"- _Ok, yo arreglaré esto, sr. Austria.

La húngara se levantó, esperó a que el americano pasara junto a ella, y de un sartenazo lo mandó al suelo.

Todos se acercaron a rodear el cuerpo del moribundo.

-¿Está muerto?-preguntó Italia.

-No, solo está knoqueado-respondió Hungría.

Y en esos tantos llegó la noche, llena de oscuras nubes.

Junto con esto, una silueta se divisó a lo lejos.

Hey, alguien viene.

Una pareja de asiáticos se dibujó, muy despeinada, por cierto.

-¡Miren! China y Rusia han llegado. ¡Estan vivos!-gritó Feliciano.

-Sí, estamos muy vivos, contestó Yao.

Y apenas dicho esto, se largó a llover.

Esto ya no parece divertido.

oOoOoOoOo

-Buenas tardes, ¿se encontrará el señor Kiku?

-Buenas tardes. Disculpe, hace días que él no se ha aparecido por aquí.

-¿Y saben algo de él?

-Nada, le hemos llamado pero dice que el teléfono está fuera de cobertura.

-Mu-Muchas gracias. Hasta pronto-y colgó.

"_Bah, hace días que no se sabe nada de él. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con aquella llamada que le hizo don Francis?"_

oOoOoOoOo

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Hace muchísimo tiempo que no hablaba con vosotros. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi fanfic :D Lo había dejado botado por las clases y la flojeritis aguditis de escribir. Al fin estoy de vacaciones, he terminado el colegio y ahora solo espero los resultados a las postulaciones. ¿Cómo les fue a mis amigos chilenos en la PSU? Espero que bien :3

Los espero para el próximo capítulo…

¿Reviews? Un review= rodar cerro abajo :D

Gracias por su visita, vuelva luego *_*


	6. Ayuda, estamos aquí

-Psss, Canadá, ven.

-¿Qué-Qué pasa?

-Encontré a Kumajirou

-¿Qué, Kumajirou?

-Sí, vamos.

Y así Francis logró internarse en la selva con el inocente de Matthew.

"_Esta es mi oportunidad. Si no me resultó con Arthur, Feliciano ni Antonio, ni modo que lo sea con Matthew"._

oOoOoOoOo

Hoy sí que había que buscar provisiones. Ya era el tercer día y no tenían casa ni comida en el estómago. Ni América, quien se encontraba con un gran chichón en la cabeza, se salvaba de las faenas. Ya nadie se oponía a las reglas impuestas por el alemán.

Esta vez Romano y Antonio se encargarían de buscar comida; China, Rusia, Japón y Grecia de los materiales para hacer una tienda. Francia con Iggi, y Estados Unidos del agua –para que al fin, este último entendiera que el agua de mar no-es-potable-. Alemania con Italia irían a recorrer el sector, y Prusia haría algo que, a pesar de ser imprescindible, habían olvidado: construir una señal.

Cuando ya todos fueron a cumplir sus faenas, Elizabeta con Roderich ingresaron al mar para pescar un poco. Se notaba que Austria no tenía mucho recorrido, pues su compañera le tuvo que enseñar.

-Mire, señor Roderich, usted toma la caña así-bueno, caña caña no era, se las arreglaron con unas ramas y los cordones de sus zapatos- y la arroja asá, de esta forma-la chica empleó su técnica y Austria le siguió. No tuvo éxito. Ni a la segunda ni a la tercera.

-Bien, creo que ha aprendido. Ahora, busquemos nuestra cena.

Sigilosamente, la chica se internó más a fondo.

-Ez a!*-al fin, habían conseguido un gran ejemplar de atún.

Pasados unos minutos, se escuchó un "Gut!"* por parte de Austria.

-Hey, Elizabeta, creo que he cogido algo.

-¡Muy bien, señor Roderich! Veamos que es.

Lentamente, el de lentes comenzó a recoger el "hilo de pescar".

-Creo…creo que es muy grande-comentó esperanzado el mayor-.A-Aquí viene.

Cuando hubo de recoger completamente los cordones, un gran pez…pez? Se alzó en todo su esplendor.

-Esa…esa es mi bota-la húngara se llevó una mano a la frente. Había dejado sus zapatos en la orilla, la marea los debe haber llevado.

-Bien-_"qué vergüenza"-_, hagamos otro intento más-dijo el de lunar, disimulando su enrojecido rostro.

Por otro lado, un cansado Prusia los miraba de las alturas. Ya le faltaba poco para terminar su obra de arte. Solo el fuerte sol le entorpecía.

oOoOoOoOo

-¡Kumajirou! Où es-tu?

-Ya va a aparecer-el de ojos azules disimulba muy bien una malévola sonrisa.

-Kumaj…un momento-pensó Canadá-, es…¡es mentira!-se dirigió al francés con toda la furia que pudo(es eso posible?).

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Oniisan no dice esas cosas…

-Me mentiste, me mentiste-el canadiense comenzó a dar pequeños puñetes sobre el pecho del mayor, luego lloriqueó.

-Oh, mon petit, hermano mayor está aquí-le abrazó contra su pecho, el menor le correspondió no te aflijas-le dio un beso en la cabeza-lo encontraremos-le dio otro en la frente, la barba ya crecida del mayor le provocaba comezón-cueste lo que cueste-y otro en la mejilla. Bajó hasta el cuello y comenzó a morderlo.

-Fra-Francis, suéltame-el menor trató de forcejear, sin éxito.

Mas el de ojos azules no le hiso caso. Lo lanzó fuertemente contra el suelo y se le tiró encima, con delicadeza, la que solo un francés puede tener. ¡Era su momento! No había nadie a su alrededor, nada…bueno, sí, se escuchaban los ruidos de unos pocos animales y el sonido de palitos quebrarse.

-Creo que bien alguien-dijo el canadiense, asustado.

-No hay nada, mon Matthew-y siguió besándolo cuello abajo, mientras que con las manos le desabrochaba el pantalón.

-Para, Francis, no quiero…suéltame-pero el mayor tenía más fuerza.

-No te resistas a la pasión francesa-dijo con una picarona risa. Ya había posado su cabeza a la entrepierna del menor cuando…

-¡SUÉLTALO, FRANCIS!

Alguien había gritado, una voz lejana pero familiar. Aún la podría reconocer. _"¿Ella?"._

La persona dueña de aquella voz se dejó ver entre los arbustos, y no venía sola.

-Se-Seychelles?-exclamó a voz fuerte el francés, con los ojos como platos y las manos aún en la masa.

No sabía si era una bendita suerte o la maldición más terrible haber caído ahí.

-Suelta a ese niño-ordenó la chica.

Ni Francis ni Matthew respondían.

-¿Quién…quién eres tú?-preguntó una vocecita.

-Kumaca…digo, ¡Kumajirou!-el canadiense apartó de un empujón a su acosador y se fue directo hacia el , te extrañaba-le abrazó, y una lágrima cayó.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó nuevamente el oso.

-Soy Canadá, tu dueño.

oOoOoOoOo

-Bien, creo que con esto es suficiente-la húngara miró con orgullo como su trabajo había dado frutos. Una gran pila de atunes y otros pocos pequeños peces-obra de Austria-se acumulaba encima de su a hacer fuego para cocinarlos mientras llegan los demás.

Salieron del mar sin importarles lo mojados que estaban, y se dirigieron hacia Gilbert.

-Contemplen…mi obra de arte-dijo el albino.

Sobre sus cabezas, una gran estatua hecha de ramas y paja se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Idéntica a la famosa estatua de la Libertad, solo que…había algo raro en ella. No era una chica, como se supone, sino que la copia exacta de…Gilbert?

-Oh, Gilbert, te ha quedado fantástica, pero ¿tenías que ser tan ególatra?-preguntó la chica.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

El albino yacía en el suelo, como muerto.

-Quizás esté durmiendo-comentó el austríaco.

-No-respondió la conozco bien, y sé que se estaría luciendo por su trabajo-le tocó la frente-. Sí, es lo que pensé. Tiene fiebre.

El de ojos rojos estaba completamente colorado y caliente. Pronto comenzó a retorcerse.

-Habrá que ponerle paños húmedos, Roderich-dijo con firmeza-,páseme sus calcetines.

-¿Qué, por qué los míos?-preguntó asqueado.

-Vamos, o te los sacaré yo-eso sorprendió al mayor.

Solo le quedó hacer caso de la orden. Lo pusieron bajo la sombra y le sacaron la ropa, dejándolo solo con los pantalones y la cruz. La húngara fue a mojar los calcetines y se los puso al enfermo, uno en la frente y otro en el estómago.

oOoOoOoOo

¡Al fin, la suerte había corrido de su lado! Como el alemán se los ordenó, cada uno trajo lo que encontró: animales cazados, hongos, flores, frutas, insectos y agua.

Serían las 7 de la tarde cuando pudieron, finalmente, disfrutar de una cena como Dios manda.

-Mmmm, ¡qué rico ha quedado!-comentó Feliciano.

.Le hace falta un poco de sal-criticó el americano.

-Te recuerdo que no estamos en un restau…¡Oh, Gilbert!-recordó de pronto la húngara.

Dejó su atún ahumado-sí, aprendió a cocinarlo rústicamente gracias al programa de Bear Grylls-. Tomó unas cuantas frutas, las molió y mezcló con agua, y colocó todo el batido dentro de una mitad de coco.

-Ten, Gilbert-le acercó el jugo a la boca y le tocó la frente-. Creo que te ha bajado un poco, de todas formas te pondré más paños. Lo hizo y volvió con su comida.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, todos disfrutaban de la comida, sin discusiones ni gritos pero, lamentablemente, no todo lo bueno dura por siempre.

-Hey, falta alguien-comentó Estados Unidos.

-Es cierto-se percató Alemania-. ¿Dónde está Francis?

Se miraron los unos a los otros cuando Italia exclamó.

-¡Ahí viene!

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el punto señalado. No solo venía Francis, sino que con él Canadá. Kumajirou y…_"¿quién diablos es ella?", _preguntó Lovino. España comentó.

-¡Seychelles! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía! ¿Cómo has estado?-Antonio se puso de pie y fue abrazar a la chica.

-¡Antonio! Igualmente. Bien y tú?- le correspondió el abrazo.

Nadie puso atención en los rubios.

-Francis está mal-aclaró Matthew. Lo colocó con ayuda de Ludwig en el suelo y se dieron cuenta.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-preguntó el alemán, mirando a Matthew.

-Seychelles le ha golpeado.

-Y muy bien…-comentó la húngara.

-¿Y por qué demonios esa loca golpea a cualquiera?-comentó celoso Lovino.

-Romano, hay muchas razones por las que golpear a Francis-agregó Antonio, con un brazo sobre los hombros de la morena-. A Seychelles la conozco de pequeñita, Francis me la presentó. ¡Sólo la viste una vez! ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

Lovino repasó todos los archivos de su memoria, pero no. Archivo no encontrado.

El recién llegado francés de pronto reaccionó.

-Oh, mon Dieu, mi cuerpo, mi hermoso cuerpo. Estoy completamente apaleado-se quejó y miró a Seychelles-. Tú, malagradecida, todos estos años te cuidé y es así como me pagas-comentó con desprecio.

-Oh, querido Francis-respondió la chica, de brazos cruzados-, gracias a todos esos años es que te conozco, y sé de lo que eres capaz.

-No me puedo ni mover.

-Ya, cállate, eso te lo mereces-la húngara sabía muy bien por qué había ocurrido todo-.¿Sigamos con lo nuestro?

Y así fue, volvieron alrededor de la fogata y continuaron comiendo pescado.

-¿Quieres?-le ofreció Antonio a Seychelles.

Esta lo miró con sorpresa, y dijo.

-No, gracias, yo no como esas cosas. Adios~-y se fue, tal como había aparecido. _"Salvajes que comen atún"._

Todos quedaron en shock, pero eso no les quitó el hambre.

Entre ellos, Feliciano miraba con pena como Francis sufría en silencio. Se levantó y fue donde él.

-Fra-Francis-niichan-le zamarreó un poco-¿Tienes hambre?

El aludido abrió los ojos y asintió.

-Ten, come mi pescado. Cuidado que tiene espinas.

El rubio le agradeció, pero se aprovechó de la situación.

-Querido Italia, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

-¡Claro, Francis!

"_Jejeje"._

-Me duele mucho la pierna. ¿Podrías darme un masaje?

-Claro, niichan-acercó sus manos a la pierna que el mayor le indicó y comenzó a frotársela.

-Más, más arriba-dijo el francés.

El italiano le hizo caso.

-Un poco más-el rubio ya empezaba a disfrutar de la situación.

-¿Así, niichan?-preguntó el inocente, con las manos peligrosamente cerca de…

-¡ITALIA!-gritó Alemania-.¡Ven para acá!

-Pero es que Francis quiere que…

Como no le hubo de hacer caso, el alemán se puso de pie y fue directo hacia el italiano, a quien se lo llevó del cuello a su antigua posición.

-Pero Doitsu…

-Mejor come, Italia, ya estás flaco-le sugirió el rubio.

oOoOoOoOo

-Es por allá-dijo la chica.

-Gracias, nena.

Minutos después…

-¡Ahí están!

oOoOoOoOo

Cuando hubieron terminado, no tenían más que hacer, al otro día armarían la tienda, ya estaba oscuro. Se tiraron sobre la arena, cansados, extasiados, mirando las estrellas. Aparte de ellas, lo único que les alumbraba era la fogata y la recién prendida Gilb-señal. Algunos -por no decir la mayoría- se quedaron dormidos. Hungría, por su parte, observaba el mar junto a Prusia que, a ratos, abría los ojos. De pronto, algo salió de su boca.

-Pájaro negro…rojo…azul…negro…

-Estás alucinando, a estas horas no andan-le corrigió la chica. Le tocó la frente-. Oh, creo que te ha bajado.

-Ahí, idiota-soltó Gilbert, apuntando a un lugar del cielo.

-No me llames idio…-se dignó a mirar, y lo vio-. ¡Hey, aquí estamos!-se paró y comenzó a saltar y agitar los brazos de un lado a otro. A esto se le unió Ludwig, que también lo vio. El alboroto despertó a los demás, que les siguieron la corriente.

Al parecer, el avión que había pasado no los vio.

"_¡Maldita sea, maldición, diablos!"_

-FUCK U!-gritó Alfred, con el dedo de en medio levantado.

-Porca miseria.

-I can´t understand this.

Cuando todos hubieron de maldecir hasta por los codos, se rindieron. A la arena de nuevo.

"_Vamos a estar atrapados aquí por siempre"._

oOoOoOoOo

Habrá pasado media hora, cuando un fuerte ruido se escuchó, de más o menos 50 metros.

"_¿Qué ha sido eso?", _se preguntaron.

oOoOoOoOo

-Che, por allá están-dijo algo alegrado el rubio.

-Cállate wn, si ya caché.

-Andá, Manu, alégrate alguna vez en tu vida.

-Puta el wn insistente…-_"la cagó", _pensó.

oOoOoOoOo

Gilbird, que estaba sobre la cabeza del albino durmiendo, de pronto despertó. Miró hacia su izquierda y se fue volando hacia esa dirección.

-¡Gilbird! ¿Dónde vaaa~s?-pero el pájaro ya se había ido.

-Déjalo, Gilbert, estás muy débil aún, ya volverá-le calmó la húngara.

Pasaron unos 10, 15 minutos, cuando…

-¡Miren, alguien se nos acerca!-gritó Feliciano, que de un momento a otro abrió los ojos.

Por delante, una pequeña ave traía consigo dos individuos más.

"_¿Quiénes son?", _se preguntaban.

-¡Al fin!-gritó uno de ellos, rubio de ojos verdes y con un rulo sobresaliente- ¡Los hemos encontrado!

-Los he encontrado YO, querrás decir-corrigió el otro, moreno y de ojos marrones como el chocolate-. Tú te colaste porque erís metío nomás.

Se notaba que no eran muy amigos pero, en gustos no hay nada escrito.

-¿Nos han venido a salvar? ¡Gracias!-Feliciano se abalanzó sobre Manuel, el de ojos marrones, y le abrazó. Lástima que el pequeño no sabía lo que hacía.

-¡Suéltame wn marica!-gritó y lo empujó.

-Wow, eres igual que mi hermano-respondió Feliciano. Ve~

Y así, se conocieron.

-Bueno, yo se lo explicaré mejor-comenzó el rubio-. Yo soy Martín, argentino, y ete que ven aquí es Manu, de Chile. Gusto en conoceros-les hizo una reverencia. De pronto, posó los ojos sobre Hungría.-Mucho gusto en conocerte, nena. Eres hermosa, ¿sabías?

-Eeeeh, gracias-se acomodó el pelo y le extendió la mano-. El placer es mío.

Hubieran seguido así por mucho más tiempo si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por Roderich y Manu a la vez.

-Ejem, como estaba diciendo-continuó-, hace unos días el superior de Francia nos llamó, o sea, telefoneó a Manu-pero yo estaba con él- para preguntarle si habían llegado. Y como que no entendimos. Manu quedó como _"¿qué demonios?"_, y me pasó el teléfono a mí, diciendo que un viejo loco estaba hablando incoherencias, claro que no lo dijo con esas palabras. Bueno, la cosa es que nos preocupamos y comenzamos a investigar, y rastreando algunos celulares y cosas que se salvaron, llegamos aquí. Somos regrossos, viste?

-Que hablai bonito vo'-comentó sarcásticamente el chileno.

-Sí, Manu, yo también te quiero-respondió el rubio.

-¿Entonces vinieron a salvarnos?

oOoOoOoOo

Mar azul, palmeras, árboles, deliciosa comida y mujeres bailando. Era el paraíso.

-Qué lindo es acá-comentó Italia junto a Ludwig.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-preguntó el rubio a Chile, quien estaba a su lado.

-Rapa Nui, o Isla de Pascua-respondió el moreno.

-¿Y qué son esas cosas de allá?

-Esos son Moais-afirmó el chileno-. Son un verdadero ícono de este lugar, si no lo son de todo el país.

oOoOoOoOo

Era la tarde del día siguiente al rescate. Todos los países se encontraban alrededor de un grupo de bailarines que demostraba todas sus habilidades en la danza local. Hermosas chicas para el gusto de los caballeros, y fuertes varones para el de las mujeres- o mujer- presentes. Nadie quedaba fuera de la fiesta de bienvenida, ni siquiera Francis, que se encontraba situado sobre una silla de playa, con el cuerpo lleno de vendas. Parecía una momia egipcia. Claramente Seychelles le había dado su merecido.

Entre tanto del baile, Martín apareció con una bandeja llena de jarros de mate, ofreciéndoles a los turistas.

-Dales tus weas de mate a los que vayan a tu país, idiota-le sugirió el chileno.

El rubio hizo caso omiso del comentario, y llegó finalmente donde Romano y Antonio.

-Cuidado, Romano, te puedes que…-le aconsejó el español.

-¡Maldición!-se quejó.

-Te lo dije…

El argentino se les acercó, llamó a Chile y se sentó frente a ellos, con un mate en la mano.

-Che, ¡pero si son iguales!-exclamó el rubio, mirando a Romano y Manuel al mismo tiempo-. Sólo que a ti-apuntando al chileno-te falta el rulo-le hizo uno de momento-, y a ti-señalando al italiano-tener el pelo de esta forma-se lo arregló de igual forma.

Ambos se miraron.

-¡Pero si son iguales!-comentó Antonio, feliz como una lombriz.

Parecían reflejos. Pero como la paciencia de los morenos era poca, se las arreglaron para volver a ser como eran.

-Y ustedes son igual de idiotas-respondió Romano.

Los "alagados" (?) rieron.

-Sí, solo que yo soy más groso.

oOoOoOoOo

Y como las noticias corren rápido, al otro día no se hicieron esperar los curiosos.

Eran las 11 a.m. y todas las naciones estaban tomando desayuno en la planta baja de un hotel.

De la nada, dos morenos y uno de lentes aparecieron. Se pararon frente a Chile, que se encontraba sólo mirándose la mano-pues su acompañante, Argentina, platicaba con su nuevo amigo Español.

-Quem é com você?-preguntó Brasil.

Perú y Uruguay miraban al chileno como bicho raro.

-No sé, son unos wnes que me encontré…

oOoOoOoOo

Y así, al fin lograron disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones en el ombligo del mundo. Lástima que hermano mayor, el de la idea, no terminó muy bien que digamos. Tendría que pasar por lo menos una semana y media con esos vendajes. Bueno, las cosas pasan por algo-karma~

**FIN**

oOoOoOoOo

Adivinaron donde estaban? Pues si pensaron en Seychelles, ¡felicitaciones! Le achuntaron *-*! Estaban en una de las tantas islas de esta nación que no están habitadas. Por alguna extraña razón cayeron ahí. La verdad, esos no eran mis planes, pero todo cambió a último momento, ve~

He aquí un dibujo que hice de Manu y Martín, h t t gallery/#/d5qynn4 (junten las letras de http xD), no dibujo tan feo pero, así es como me quedó, lo hice a la rápida :3

Vamos Chile que hoy le ganamos a esos argentinos! (no es un partido que me importe mucho pero a veces hay que ser patriota…

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este fanfic, recomiéndenselo a sus amiguitos y otra vez, gracias por leer! Nos vemos en otra ocasión! Bye :3 ^J^

*Ez a: "Eso es!", según un traductor español-húngaro piñufla que encontré.

*Gut: bien en alemán

*A Seychelles no le agradó comer atún porque, supuse, que si te gusta un animal no te lo vas a comer...a mí me gustan las vacas y por eso soy vegetariana…


End file.
